


藤丸立香偶然异闻事件-呼啸进行曲

by Waltzzz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzzz/pseuds/Waltzzz
Summary: lofter备份，终章失去医生后有感而发，假如现在的藤丸立香在过去遇到了医生的话呢？





	藤丸立香偶然异闻事件-呼啸进行曲

**Author's Note:**

> lofter备份，终章失去医生后有感而发，假如现在的藤丸立香在过去遇到了医生的话呢？

藤丸立香偶然异闻事件-呼啸进行曲

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)  


#  [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)

北极圈咸鱼，激情产出选手，有灵感一日几k，无灵感大脑空白（我菜得理直气壮. jpg

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/beifengjinxingqu)
  * [归档](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/rss)



[20](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12de6a02)

[05](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12de6a02)

##  [藤丸立香偶然异闻事件](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12de6a02)

#罗曼咕哒倾向

因为工作的原因，罗曼一直都在注视着藤丸立香。从例行的健康监控，到人类最后的御主在特异点奋战时一刻不允许疏忽的存在证明，罗曼一直在观察藤丸立香，对立香的指标熟悉到可以自动在脑内模拟监控页面。  
也因此，罗曼察觉到藤丸立香偶尔会有点微妙的变化。  
不，并不是身体的哪个指标出现了异常，藤丸立香虽然在严峻的形式下一刻不敢松懈地负重前行，但是坚韧的心性一直维系着身心的良好状态，这是被拉来凑数的普通、平凡又平庸的48号人理拯救计划参与者能成为跨越重重难关的人类最后御主最出色的特性之一。  
硬要说的话，果然还是气场？或者心态？正因为长久的观察和注视，隔着时空的罗曼在监控器的一端敏锐的发现藤丸立香的指令方法和对从者的使役风格的跳跃，虽然他们的交流大部分时间被限制在通讯器两端，连长期跟着藤丸立香走南闯北的从者都没提出过什么异常，罗曼还是确定，果然有什么不一样，有什么小石子偶尔会闯进这个世界，虽然只是激起些微的涟漪就沉入水底，打扰不到正常运转，罗曼还是有点在意。  
但是毕竟只是自己的感觉而已，罗曼也一直没有与人讨论过。引起他论证兴趣的不安是，有一天藤丸立香气喘吁吁的跑过来，连门都没敲——当然他当时并没有在吃蛋糕也没有偷着看着魔法梅莉的博客露出蜜汁微笑，听到动静转过来的罗曼还来不及起身就被抓着手按在椅子上——  
“医生，喜欢这里吧？”  
“喜欢这里的人们吧？”  
“喜欢我们一起战斗过来的日子吧？”  
面对突如其来的问题，纵使是罗曼也还是有些懵，他下意识抬手理顺藤丸立香因为奔跑而杂乱的头发，回答说：“喜欢的哦。”  
藤丸立香一下子笑了起来，但是眼睛又很快被不知名的情绪漫过又退去，最后说：“我也很喜欢，医生。”清澈认真的眼神直视进罗曼的心里，还来不及对突然的疑似告白做出反应，藤丸立香又一阵风一样的跑了出去。  
罗曼愣了很久，藤丸立香的眼神触及的内心过于深入，让罗曼一直思索的秘密若隐若现的昭示存在感，他有点开心，但随后不安又涌上心头，他踌躇又有些胆怯，最后罗曼叹了口气，谁叫他是个胆小鬼呢。想着想着不自觉走出房间，却正好撞上从走廊另一端走来的藤丸立香，罗曼犹豫了一下还是叫住立香，试探着问方才立香问题的意图，藤丸立香却只是说没啦，只是稍微问候一下医生，还嘱咐医生要注意休息。罗曼嗯嗯答应着，随便交流了几句训练注意强度的话就目送立香离开。  
不过不对，这个是在说在更早一点的事吧，藤丸立香之前跑来问预备出发的特异点情报时候，态度更为随意平淡。因为长期奔波在外，短暂回到迦勒底也是忙于训练，频繁转移传送准备强化材料，和罗曼的接触虽说不少，但也大部分时间都停留在奋战的前线战斗人员和可靠的后方支援司令官这样的长期伙伴关系。  
对，普通平淡的同伴依存关系。  
但是那个时候撑开双臂，从上面注视自己的藤丸立香眼睛里跃动着热烈而不安的火焰，虽然只有短短的一瞬，罗曼还是捕捉到了，也因此决定，他要论证这个看似不起眼的小石子激起的几道涟漪。  
本次行动就命名为藤丸立香的偶然异闻事件调查，参与行动人员一名：罗曼。  
罗曼更细心的留意着藤丸立香的状态，反正本来就是他的工作职责嘛。更后来的时候罗曼回想起来，在长久的注视中，他已经不知不觉的将藤丸立香变成了他生活中的一个习惯，所以才无法割舍吧。  
不过藤丸立香的偶然异闻事件在此后一段时间里都没有什么进展，藤丸立香想加快之前停滞的主要特异点的工作，因此暂停了对小特异点的调查修复，嚷嚷着什么砸圣晶石也要碾过去，拖着从者疯狂加班强化训练，调查队员1号罗曼也跟着藤丸立香的脚步忙得团团转。不过大概是肝力用尽，头疼腰酸哪哪都像是被太阳王的坟头对撞100遍的藤丸立香终于还是暂缓脚步。  
并不是因为练度打不过，一点关系都没，这样坚称的藤丸立香计划先转移去修复之前特异点的遗留问题。  
于是今天是和库丘林先生去解决野猪问题呢，马修笑着说，说不定还能吃上烤肉。罗曼笑着，这对一直奔波战斗的队员来说是个好好放松的机会，因为难度也不算太高，另一边，藤丸立香已经整理好礼装，正在跟库丘林说着任务，确认后就开始了转移。今天也是一如既往呢，盯着监控器的罗曼想着，刚刚联系过了，召唤阵也建好了，现在藤丸立香已经领着召唤过来的从者开始清除碰上的第一波怪物。明明是来找野猪的结果蹦出来的是怪物啊，罗曼鼓了鼓脸，聚精会神的关注监控器，看着战斗中的立香，熟悉的感觉涌了过来，藤丸立香偶然异闻事件看来有进展了。  
指令下达得比最近一直以来的风格更加果断狠厉，buff追加更加准确迅速，仔细看了一下，从者的编排和礼装的装备的意识和方法也完全是另一个阶段，那些小怪就像——谈笑间樯橹灰飞烟灭啊，罗曼感慨了一句，而一直以来的疑问也终于摸到了一点线索，人类一直以来是通过什么成长的呢？磨难？努力？机遇？对对，除了这些以外还有一个也可以算要素的就是——  
“医生，附近有检测到什么不正常的魔力吗？话说明明是来找野猪的呀…”马修无奈的说，“有发现了，是野兽的脚印。”库丘林敏锐的发现了野猪的踪迹，顺着过去一看，才发现体型大得不正常的野猪已经挂了，“那大概就有别的魔物干得好事咯。”罗曼说，马修和库丘林表示赞同，继续去探查周围情况。罗曼切到藤丸立香的显示器，说实话，今天立香虽然看起来一切正常，可他觉得说话明显变少了，这么想着罗曼抬头一看，发现通讯器另一端的藤丸立香正在盯着他看。  
大概是从上一句，不，上两句？罗曼就注意到立香没了声，大概一直都这么若有所思的盯着他，罗曼不知道为什么也没有出声，也没有切显示，也同样注视着屏幕另一端的立香。说起来他一直都看着藤丸立香啊，前进的背影也好，显示器上跳动的指标也好，战斗的身姿也好，但是像这样面对面的安静观察确实有一段时间没有过了啊。  
立香是不是稍微长高了一点？上个月才测过身高，不过这就是年轻人吧。  
头发好像也变长了一些，之前经历过一场战斗，立香连汗都没出，头发也整整齐齐，之前可是会因为匆匆忙忙的奔跑让发丝凌乱的贴着面庞。  
然而，虽然一副游刃有余的样子，罗曼却注意到藤丸立香眼睛里因为疲惫而掩饰不住的低沉，透过屏幕传过来的是情绪像被压榨得如同干枯的海绵一样的感觉，整个人似乎被填的满满当当，却又给人难以忽视的空洞感。  
指尖碰到冰冷的显示屏，罗曼缩回了手，而藤丸立香移开了目光，“和医生的推测应该差不多，大概周围还潜伏着魔物，医生观测到就通知我们。”  
库丘林感应到了魔力的波动，罗曼这边也检测到了魔物的靠近，奇美拉一匹。战斗立刻拉开，藤丸立香继续了之前风卷残云的气势，在打完收工的时候，罗曼还从通讯器里听到立香小声嘀咕的一句渣渣，罗曼刚想笑，又听到通讯器里立香传过来的自言自语。  
“真的是渣，啥都算不上。”  
“什么都不算。”  
字句之间如随风抖动烛火般晦暗不明的情绪，让调查员1号罗曼严肃的记上一笔，并觉得自己大概已经快抓住答案了，果然跟那个要素有关呢，因为——  
“哎呀，活动得这么开都饿了呢。”  
“果然要吃烤肉吧烤肉，就那边的野猪好了。”  
“奇美拉尝起来怎么样呢？没准意外的不错？”  
谈到吃，几个人明显兴奋了起来，库丘林迅速的准备起料理工具，马修和立香忙着处理食材，不一会儿就支起了炊具，几个人美滋滋的大口吃肉，还调侃罗曼叫他不要太羡慕，罗曼又气又好笑，提醒他们奇美拉毕竟是合成魔兽，不要吃坏肚子，结果库丘林突然质问起奇美拉的成分构成，得知有可能有狗的成分导致从者库丘林直接退场。马修和藤丸立香则继续吃吃吃，还商量着要带回去给大家尝一尝。  
回到迦勒底的两人变成了烤肉大使，除了一脸胃疼闪避的库丘林们，迦勒底临时烤肉宴会限时上线。  
罗曼嗅着烤肉香气摸了过来，一眼看到依着门边墙壁看着其他人的藤丸立香。罗曼靠着立香站定，偷偷比划了一下，果然是长高了。藤丸立香转过头来，罗曼看着立香沉静的眼睛，脑内叮的一声，恭喜调查员1号找到事件答案。  
萦绕人一生的是什么？推动人不断离开的是什么？像义无反顾的人类最后御主一样一直前进，可能会跨越会改变但最终还是绝不回头的是什么？  
“立香，你知道灵子转移是将人灵子化送到不同时间点，可以说是时间旅行的一种。而频繁的灵子转移，可能还有特异点和人理烧却等等的影响……我有一个未经证实的假想，”罗曼低头看着藤丸立香和他挨在一起的肩膀，“立香，你身上出现了时间错位，对吗？”  
藤丸立香看着争抢烤肉进行小型战争的从者，忙碌的工作人员跑来顺走两块肉又跑走工作，顺便还要见缝插针的阻止烤肉战争扩大化，一切如常。

“跟医生的相处大部分时间都是隔着通讯器屏幕呢，看着一个蓝色像素化的电子医生。”藤丸立香伸出手指虚虚一比划。  
“出去战斗的时候虽然大抵都要召唤更多的人过来，不过一般四处跑来跑去调查的时候都一直是马修跟我一起呢。”  
“那个盾怎么看哪个意义上都真是沉啊，虽然是亚从者，也真亏马修一直扛着它啊。”藤丸立香感慨着，夸张的强调了沉这个字眼。  
“一直都这样呢。”  
罗曼感觉到手腕被环住，但是那个人的手指只是虚虚的撑在上面，他没有去看，不作声也没有动，只是盯着立香头顶的发旋。  
“一切如常。”藤丸立香抬起头看着罗曼，因为凑得更近了一些，立香头顶翘起来的头发擦着罗曼的衣领。  
“一切如常，感觉真的很好。”  
立香的手向下，扣住罗曼的手指，逐渐加大的力度压得罗曼手套下带着戒指的位置有些疼。  
罗曼心中不知道把情绪打翻了几次又强硬的清除几次，他差点就直接问出口又极力抑制住自己，下意识的也收紧了手指。  
藤丸立香身上逐渐溢出的情绪像是经过暴雨洗礼后大地溢出的潮湿感，又矛盾的夹杂着空气被炙烤过后的辛辣躁动，让罗曼环绕在里面，他并不会被淹没，但是却感觉立香仿佛要溺水了。罗曼思索再三，刚要开口，就撞到同时抬头去看他的立香，两个人的脸颊擦在一起的触感让罗曼突然有些慌张，耳根一下就红了，而藤丸立香笑了，稍稍仰头，嘴唇浅浅的印在罗曼侧脸上，头发稍稍有些凌乱。  
“我喜欢医生哦。”

藤丸立香那天到最后也没有告诉罗曼答案，然而藤丸立香偶然异闻事件已经结案了，调查员1号罗曼算是差不多圆满解决了事件。而后这个薄薄的档案就被锁进罗曼医生办公室的保险箱里，也锁在罗曼心中秘密的旁边。也不算什么坏发展，倒不如说是个不错的偶然，让罗曼窥见了一点让他安心的事情。  
那孩子果然很厉害，罗曼看着显示器另一边正在跟他絮叨这个特异点有多么令人窒息的藤丸立香，忍不住微笑起来。  
他想起在几个月前，不知道是藤丸立香的哪个时间点，那个急切又期待的询问。  
喜欢哦。  
因为喜欢才无法割舍。  
因为喜欢才义无反顾。  
所以绝对不会后悔。

藤丸立香愣了很久，在清理残存的特异点影响时，转移后才发现身边的是亚从者状态的马修，打开通信后，影像投射的是罗曼医生，随后再进行转移后，回到的也不是现在的迦勒底，藤丸立香想起来以前也有过几次，在转移的时候切入的是过去的某个时间点，不过一直都不甚在意。  
直到一切不再如常。  
而之前咬着牙发誓再来一遍绝对要扯着那个人领子怼进他脑袋的话，藤丸立香到最后还是没能说出口，因为就算说了那个人大概也还是不会听的吧，因为那个家伙是个不守承诺的过分混蛋来着。  
所以最后在感知到时间的修正跳跃来临时，藤丸立香用刚刚好够听到的声音说：“所以我会一直等医生的。”

后记：  
在打完终章后，身心空虚的打大狗幕间时，盯着医生的通讯想了很久，最后的产出就是这篇文，也结合了之前的一些想法。想起之前就被剧透过，不过那个时候还是出于一起很久的同伴gg的遗憾，直到自己打完所有剧情走到终章，然后看着自己这个伽勒底失去了医生，被暴击变成了医生粉。直到亲眼看着罗曼消失的剧情才意识到原来医生陪了我们这么久，已经变成了习惯，在失去他的时候才发现原来已经割舍不下了。里面藤丸立香刻意没有使用任何代词，因为想送给所有咕哒和咕哒子，让我们一起奶医生实装吧！  
因为喜欢所以义无反顾，因为喜欢所以会一直等下去。

  
[● FGO](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/FGO)[● 罗曼](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BD%97%E6%9B%BC)[● 罗曼咕哒](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BD%97%E6%9B%BC%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)  


  
[评论(3)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12de6a02)  
[热度(36)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12de6a02)

  


### 评论(3)

### 热度(36)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://baibaideyun260.lofter.com/) [白白的云](https://baibaideyun260.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://aku0411.lofter.com/) [あく](https://aku0411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) [幽森](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiaohaojun882.lofter.com/) [不玩了 晚安](https://xiaohaojun882.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://lieluobalu.lofter.com/) [エコー](https://lieluobalu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ccc233333.lofter.com/) [(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)](https://ccc233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://69400.lofter.com/) [``````](https://69400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xuecun342.lofter.com/) [雪村アリス](https://xuecun342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://beiyu846.lofter.com/) [没有什么存在感的格蕾酱](https://beiyu846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yuguobidingtianqing.lofter.com/) [雨過必定天青](https://yuguobidingtianqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://heqiuwan.lofter.com/) [鹤秋丸](https://heqiuwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://heqiuwan.lofter.com/) [鹤秋丸](https://heqiuwan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://rhea-silvia.lofter.com/) [Rhea Silvia](https://rhea-silvia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://name2002.lofter.com/) [█████](https://name2002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) [saka](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) [saka](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://486428.lofter.com/) [陌璃衣](https://486428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://gaaragemini.lofter.com/) [静水湖畔沙棠树](https://gaaragemini.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://gaaragemini.lofter.com/) [静水湖畔沙棠树](https://gaaragemini.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://shejiaokongju171120.lofter.com/) [重度社恐星人1711号](https://shejiaokongju171120.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://landexiangming.lofter.com/) [柳沉_无节操杂食](https://landexiangming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://reader1984.lofter.com/) [reader1984](https://reader1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://wldr123.lofter.com/) [123](https://wldr123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://moming075.lofter.com/) [今天我迦也没有五星全体弓](https://moming075.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qiannianying.lofter.com/) [骑士](https://qiannianying.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://qiannianying.lofter.com/) [骑士](https://qiannianying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yiguchengkong.lofter.com/) [一顾成空](https://yiguchengkong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://kimigawarau.lofter.com/) [Tori](https://kimigawarau.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://suishi99.lofter.com/) [随释](https://suishi99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) [藤丸嘉人](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ganlin-pisces.lofter.com/) [咕哒子超可爱哎嘿嘿](https://ganlin-pisces.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ailizi669.lofter.com/) [爱丽子](https://ailizi669.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://luanluyinchen519.lofter.com/) [氯化铁溶液](https://luanluyinchen519.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://yuanfangqingudaoqingcuijiehuangcheng.lofter.com/) [远芳侵古道 ·晴翠接荒城](https://yuanfangqingudaoqingcuijiehuangcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12e1783a)

[ 下一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_121b2d18)

  
© [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp呼啸进行曲'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
